


American Summers

by magicalwords



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalwords/pseuds/magicalwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a series of steamy lemons that keep on coming! Please send in any paring requests and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Summers

The Fourth of July was always a fun time of year. Laughter in the air, water dripping off of skin, and the boom of fireworks in the sky as the last light of day seeped out of the sky. This was a holiday that brought people together, this was a holiday that brought memories.  
The smell of hot dogs and burgers filled the air as a group of friends say on the back porch of a house, waiting for the sun to set and speaking of the old times. Stiles leaned back in his chair, his red swim trunks clinging to his skin, his chest rippling in the setting sun. His gaze followed the body of a young woman swimming in the pool, her strawberry blonde hair billowing out in the water behind her. She laughed as she swam in circles, splashing water on her friends.  
Behind him, Isaac sat in a sodden chair telling Scott of his adventures in France, while the young McCall watched the food on the grill. Stiles tried to keep interested in the discussion his friends were having, but he just couldn't stay focused. His eyes stayed on Lydia, his ears tuned to listen for her laugh. It was a beautiful sound that he didn't want to miss, a beautiful woman he wanted to see.  
"Burgers are ready!" Scott called from behind him, snapping him out of his longing trance. Quickly, he stood up and grabbed a plate, moving to sit down at the table that took up half the deck. As he did so, he glanced up to see Lydia sliding out of the pool, her perfect figure glistening with water. Picking up a towel, she wiped off her face, tossing the towel to Allison as the other girl climbed out. Scott quickly grabbed a plate and slid over to his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek before handing her the plate.  
Pulling her hair up into a bun, Lydia walked over to the grill, quickly putting a burger together and sitting down across from Stiles. Isaac took up the seat next to him as Scott and Allison sat in the two seats next to Lydia. The rest were taken by Derek, Kira, and Malia. As a joke, Stiles raised his solo cup in a false toast.  
"To another wild year." He said. "May this town get weirder as we get stronger." Everyone else raised their cups to join the toast, laughs rising around the table. Lydias' laugh resonated in Stiles' mind, the light sound of bells filling his head. Smiling, he placed his glass down and everyone else followed in suit.  
"Well let's not keep waiting to eat! Did in!" Scott said, a smile covering his face. Everyone then started eating, the table filled with the sounds of joy and happiness. As soon as the food was finished, the sun was beginning to set and everyone quickly cleaned their plates and got ready for the fireworks to start. The rest of the night was filled with the colors of booming lightning and the sounds of thunder booming across the sky in a beauty that can not be described by words.

XXX

It was the middle of the night when Stiles felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Groggily, he opened his eyes to see Lydia standing in front of him, her face looking almost like a ghost in the dim light. Quietly, she pointed towards the door, motioning for him to follow her. Confused, he carefully stood up off the floor, steeping over the bodies of his sleeping friends on the floor. Finally, after making it through the maze of people, Stiles stepped out onto the back porch, looking up at the back sky dotted with stars. Looking around, he saw Lydia standing at the edge of the pool.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, concern flooding into his voice. She simply smiled and looked down at the pool.  
"Nothing." She said. "I just couldn't sleep and I needed someone to talk to." Stiles as touched that she had chosen him to talk too, but he shifted nervously, the darkness beautiful but deadly around them. Lydia saw that he was uncomfortable and carefully rested a hand on his leg to let him know that it was alright.  
"So, what's bothering you so much that you can't sleep." He asked, cocking his head to look her in the eyes.  
"Honestly, I don't know. Just a lot on my mind I guess." She said sighing as she looked down at the glossy water before her feet.  
"Well if there's one thing I know it's that a midnight swim will help anything." Stiles said as he pulled off the shirt he had been sleeping in. Lydia laughed, following in his suit and taking off her own shirt. Stiles then slid off his pants and stood there in his boxers, waiting for Lydia to finish getting out of her clothed. When she was finished, he gave her a quick shove, sending her into the dark water with a shriek. Chuckling, he dove in after her.  
"What the hell was that Stilinski?!" She said, splashing water on him when he surfaced.  
"You were taking too long." He said with a shrug. Lydia scowled at him, splashing him again. Stiles laughed at sent a wave of water at her, quickly tackling her while she was down. While they were both under the water, she struggled to get out of his grip, laughing when her head popped above the surface. They continued this game of cat and mouse for a few more minutes, the sounds of water and laughter echoing through the night air.  
Soon, both of them were tired out, standing in the shallow end of the pool, resting with their arms on the side. They were silent, the winds moving over the water, rustling the trees to make up for the silence. Lydia looked up at Stiles, his brown hair almost looking black with the mixture of water and night.  
"That help any?" He asked. She simply smiled and leaned up against him. Unsure, he put his arm over her shoulder the pull her closer, her smaller frame molding to his body. They stayed like this, body against body, skin against skin as the world around them was silent, nothing mattering except the two of them.  
"We should probably go back inside before we both get pruny." Stiles said as he slowly removed his arm from her shoulders, stretching to get out of the pool. Lydia nodded and climbed out after him, gathering her clothes to go into the house.  
"Stiles, did you bring any towels?" She said, looking around to see if there were any. Stiles simply shook his head. Lydia frowned at him and opened the door, motioning for him to follow so they wouldn't wake their sleeping friends. Slowly, the pair moved up the staircase, their wet feet making barely a noise on the wooden floor as they walked. When they reached the top of the stairs, they went into the bathroom, Stiles grabbing them both a towel off of the rack. Draping one of the towels over Lydia's shoulders, he ran a finger along the crook of her neck, just a slight touch.  
Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Lydia whipped around, placing a solid kiss onto Stiles lips. Shocked, Stiles didn't know what to do for a few seconds, so he just stood there, still against her lips. Realizing that he was not returning the kiss, Lydia pulled away, shame covering her face.  
"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered, turning to leave the room. But as soon as her toes hit the doorway, Stiles grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He threw his lips against hers, fire burning between the two. Lydia returned the kids with passion, opening her lips to allow his searching tongue access. He pushed her against the wall as she moaned, his growing erection rubbing against her inner thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as if she couldn't get enough.  
"Where's your bedroom?" Stiles whispered, his voice raspy from having to catch his breath.  
"Down the hall on the right." Quickly she closed the distance between them again as they worked their way down the hall, pausing only to breathe. Her skin burned where his fingers touched, the warmth traveling down her body, fueling her desires. The damp towels that had been around their bodies had fallen to the ground in the hall, the pair making their way to the bed in the center of the room.  
As they reached the bed, Lydia stumbled, falling onto the soft covers. Stiles then moved to cover her body with his own, kissing from her neck, to her stomach, to the insides of her thighs. A need burned through Lydia's system, moans flying from her lips as she ran her hands down her body. Stiles quickly grabbed them, pinning them above her head. Leaning down to her ear he nipped at it, whispering a message.  
"If you don't want this, tell me to stop now before I can't stop myself." He held her arms above her head with one hand while his other ran down her body, brushing over her soaking womanhood.  
"Don't stop." Lydia moaned out, bucking her his forward to meet his hand. "If you stop now I will never forgive you." Smirking, Stiles let go of her arms and used both his hands to cup the back of her head and pull her into a kiss. Lydia then used her now free hands to pull at the damp fabric around his cock, feeling how tight it was with him waiting for her in there. Overcome with the kiss, he quickly pulled off his boxers, grabbing his thick shaft in her hand. Groaning, Stiles pulled away from the kiss and grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head yet again.  
"Don't try to speed this up." He hissed. "I will work at my own pace." He then took the pillowcases off of the pillows and used them to tie her hands above her head. Then, he started skimming over her body, trails of fire making their way down. When he reached her breasts, he slowly reached behind her back and pulled at the clip that held her bra together, throwing it across the room. He then attack her soft flesh with his mouth, nipping and sucking the pale skin.  
Lydia was astonished with this new side of Stiles. It was dominant and scary, but it had her melting at his feet. She was shivering and moaning at the feeling of his touch, the sweetness of his tongue. It was magical and she wanted nothing more for him to simply take her now. She was a mess and she didn't know how much longer she could wait. She didn't want to look weak, but her orgasm threatened to come now at his touch.  
"Please!" Lydia whimpered, a moan following her words. Stiles smirked and squeezed her breasts, flicking his thumb over her nipples. He could feel them harden as she moaned, wanting more.  
"Please what?" He asked calmly, letting go of her breasts and moving his hands to her hips, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down her torso.  
"More! I need more!" She moaned, her body burning with desire. She wanted his touch, she wanted his mouth, she wanted him. She could barely handle the desire rolling off of her in waves, the torture of his hands moving down her body, but never quite getting there.  
Stiles simply chuckled as she writhed underneath his hands, her moans resonating through the room. No doubt, they had already woken someone downstairs. Slowly, he let his hands tickle the inside of her thighs, moving around but never touching her throbbing womanhood. It was like a dream come true. The woman he loved in bed with him, her body filled with desire just for his touch. Smiling, he pulled her panties down her legs skimming his thumb over her swollen clit, her body racked with pleasure as he did so.  
Lydia gasped, his touch overtaking her. She couldn't wait, but she had too. She had to hold back until he was ready, she couldn't let him think he won that easily. Her body was tense as he ran another finger across her clit then back down across her womanhood. The pleasure was torture, his touch holding he on edge, the body taunt like a string. Slowly, Lydia felt his tongue slide across her slit, a large moan cutting through the air as he did so.  
Knowing he had done the right thing, Stiles plunged his tongue into her warm and waiting folds, pleasure ripping through Lydia's body. She shook on the covers, deep groans resonating from her throat. The pleasure was immeasurable, her body on fire as it swept through her. And just as she was about to explode, he stopped, pulling away from her sopping pussy. Lydia pulled at her restraints, groaning.  
"Why did you stop?" She said, a sad look in her eyes. Stiles laughed and walked up to her hands, untying the restraints.  
"You're not going to release until I want you too, and my tongue is not going to be the weapon that takes you down." Lydia's eyes swept over his body hungrily as her hands were finally untied. Gripping his hair, she pulled his head down to meet her, her lips tickling his ear as she spoke.  
"And what weapon do you want to take me down?" She asked, grinding her hips along his hardened member. Stiles smiled and leaned back so he could kiss her.  
"I think we both know the answer to that one." Then, without waiting for permission, Stiles plunged into her waiting womanhood, a scream of pleasure echoing through the house. She gripped his back as he pounded into her, nails digging across his skin. He grunted as he slid in and out of her fold, the light sound of skin against skin running through the air. Her pussy was like torture on his throbbing cock, tight and warm. He could barely hold himself together as she whispered in his ear, telling him to go faster as her moans molded with her words.  
Lydia could feel him inside of her, deep and fast, her body on top of hers. His chest met with her chest, his skin against hers. His cock inside of her. He was so big, his member stretching her, bringing her close to the edge. Slowly shifting, she could feel his member begin to hit her g-spot, pleasure coursing through her body. It was wonderful, the feeling of pure, raw love being made right here on her bed. It was magic that she couldn't stop, a feeling she wanted forever.  
With a scream, Lydia released her orgasm, shaking and gasping in his grasp. He plowed into her harder as he felt his warm juices leak from her pussy onto the covers. With a final thrust, her released his seed deep into her womb, clutching her close so her could whisper in her ear and tell her how she felt, how good it felt to be inside of her. She giggled at his words, her orgasm subsiding. Slowly, he slid out of her, lying down next to her on the bed.  
He looked up at the ceiling and could only remember how many times he had been in here, how many times he had been told to get out, to scram. Chuckling, he remember these days and he remember now. He looked at her glassy eyes next to him on the bed, her lashes as they moved over her eyes. Smiling he stroked her cheek, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"How was that?" He asked, a smile moving across her lips.  
"It was wonderful. So wonderful I think you might need some payment for the surface you just gave me." Stiles laughed and pulled her into his arms.  
"Having you was payment enough, beautiful." Lydia laughed at his words and playfully shoved him off of her. Standing, he walked over to her closet, opening the door and bending down, making Stiles curious as to what was behind the door.  
"Trust me." Lydia said. "This is payment you'll want." Pulling out a box, she opened the lid and started to remove things from the box. "My payment to you is a little kink I've had for a while, and I think that you may need to punish me for it." She said, walking back over to the man on her bed. "I want you to use my little toys to do what you want, and then..." She whispered, her lips tickling his ears. "I want you to fuck me again and again, don't stop until you feel you are done. Destroy my helpless little pussy as 8 drown in my desire for you."  
Stiles trembled at her words, his dick throbbing as she layer herself out of the bed for him. Standing, he walked over to the box and looked inside. It was a nifty little collection, and he couldn't help but moan at the thoughts of doing these things to her. It was like magic in his mind. To start things off, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs, locking them around her wrists.  
"If you had told me you had these earlier, we would be having so much more fun right now." He said, a seductive laugh escaping her lips. It pushed him along, reaching into the box for the next toy. Out came a blindfold and a pair of nipple clamps. Smirking, he pulled the blindfold over her eyes, waiting a few seconds to attach the clamps so he could catch her by surprise. When he attached the clamps, she gasped, his member growing harder at the sound. It was music to his ears, something he wanted to hear every night. Slowly, he pulled another item out of the box, turning it on so she could hear the sound.  
When she recognized the sound, she moaned, the sounds of vibrations driving her wild. He knew what she was expecting for him to do. He knew that she thought he was about to place the vibrator in her wanting pussy, but he wasn't going to give her that pleasure. Soaking the small machine in lube that had been found in the box, he slipped the vibrator into her ass, a deep groan coming from her body. Pulling her legs closer together to fight with the pleasure, he pushed them apart, quickly attaching them to the two remaining bedposts with rope.  
Lydia was now layer out on the bed like a star fish, pleasure coursing through her body as she felt the devices on her body. Reaching into the box, Stiles look at what else he could use. Then his mind came up with a wonderful plan. Pushing aside the ball gag, he pulled out a strap on along with another vibrator. Turning the vibrator up to full power, he plunged it into her ass with the the other, not even bothering with lube this time. Pain coursed through her ass making her scream, but it soon subsided and was replaced with moans of pleasure.  
Then, Stiles moved silently around the bed to where he could easily reach her head. Then, he strapped the strap on around her head, making the thick dildo attached go into her mouth. Groaning, Lydia was having the most luxurious time of her life, pleasure coursing through her body. Her moans were dampened by the strap on but they were load as ever, moving through the room.  
Stiles wanted to make her wait, he wanted to torture her slowly, but he couldn't wait anymore or he would be torturing himself. Suddenly, he plunged into her pussy, her hole seeming tighter from the two vibrators that were in her adjacent hole. A muted scream came from the girl as she shook in anticipation, the pleasure already becoming unbearable.  
She was as full as she had ever been, her soul flying from her body, her hormones through the roof. She was on fire from head to toe, the passion and pleasure overtaking her. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, Stiles leaned down and began to lick and suck on her breasts, all while reaching her special spot. It was unbearable and she soon snapped, a bundle of nerves and cum seeping from her body. This was by far the best orgasm she had ever had, her body numb from the pleasure she was feeling.  
But he didn't stop there. He just kept plowing into her over and over, even when his orgasm over took him. He fumbled for a second to squirt his cum into her body, but when he finished he kept going, wanting to make sure that the next day, she couldn't walk. Her moans were cut off by the strap on, her eyes blocked by the blindfold, but it was an amazing experience. Her ass shook from the vibrators, her pussy raw from him. It was a feeling that she was glad she could feel, a love that she never wanted to stop.  
And so this continued throughout the night, the vibrators never leaving her body and him only taking short breaks every now and then. She was raw with pleasure and as the sun rose, she could only manage a few gasps coming from her mouth. It only stopped when they could hear the tired stirs of their friends waking downstairs. When they heard that, they quickly cleaned up and went downstairs, smiling at each other the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please send in any pairing requests that you might have! (Ps...sorry if I'm slow on updating)


End file.
